Una carta ardiente
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: Jewerly Bonney nunca fue una chica sentimental ni cursi, pero llega el momento en que cada persona debe dejar salir esos sentimientos en especial a las personas a las que mas amas Pareja muy ficticia AcexBonney


_**Nota del autor**_: Hola nakamadas, perdón por la inactividad (ya saben época festiva) pero estaba ocupado con posadas fiestas etc. Así que en recompensa subiré 3 one shots de la saga, 2 capítulos de mi fic sentimientos abordo y dos songfics de luffy x Nami, Así que disfruten este One-shot

_**Disclaimer**_: One piece, y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a su autor E chido Oda esta es solo una historia sin ánimos de lucro

_**Una carta ardiente**_

_Hola Ace como has estado, espero que bien por que yo aquí sin ti me la estoy pasando muy mal… no pienses que escribo esta carta con la intención de preocuparte que para eso ya tienes al tonto e imprudente de tu hermano menor; No, yo estoy escribiendo estas líneas para desahogarme de la tristeza que en mi corazón llevo,_

_No se por donde empezar, tal ves deba contarte primero las malas noticias y después las buenas, Sonara tonto y sé que te reirás de esto; pero comenzare desde el principio._

_Desde que me contaste que estabas persiguiendo a Barba negra un mal presentimiento se adueño de mi corazón, no te lo dije por no querer preocuparte …, pero, en mi interior rezaba para que estuvieras a salvo, pero todos mis rezos se fueron a la basura cuando leí en el periódico que Teach te había capturado y entregado a la marina, En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, estaba en shock, El primer pensamiento que se me vino a la mente fue salir corriendo a rescatarte, Toda mi tripulación tuvo que sujetarme para no cometer tal locura, No pudieron, pero uno de ellos me hizo entrar en razón, al decirme que morirías de dolor si a mi me pasaba algo, y sé que eso es totalmente cierto _

_La verdad, no me importaba si moría al intentar salvarte, pero sabia que mi muerte seria en vano yo no podría rescatarte de imperial Down, por esa razón no fui a tu ayuda, por mi maldita debilidad que me causo la perdida del hombre a quien mas amo y el único que me amo de verdad. _

_No sabes la frustración que me da al saber que no fui tan fuerte como para rescatarte, y ¿sabes lo que mas coraje me da conmigo misma?, es saber que tu hermano menor del que tanto me hablabas hiso hasta lo imposible para rescatarte y lo logro a pesar de que todos los enemigos eran experimentados y extremadamente fuertes , Pero por tu estúpido orgullo y ego me hiciste la mujer mas infeliz ¡Si Ace soy infeliz y es por ti¡ Pero sabes que es lo peor, que no tengo ni la mas pisca de enojo en tu contra y mucho menos te hecho la culpa Aun que la tuvieras, por que tu caíste en las provocaciones de Akuinu… Basta ya no quiero recordar cosas tristes pues mis lágrimas están empapando el papel de esta carta._

_Después de lo ocurrido en Marine Ford me entere de que te harían un funeral para despedirte a ti y a Barba blanca, Perdóname por no haber asistido pero estaba inconsciente bueno eso es lógico después de que tratas de suicidarte, Si sé que te sorprenderá la noticia pero es la verdad trate de quitarme la vida por que sin ti no valía la pena vivirla… pero no te preocupes, recordé lo que me enseñaste de la vida y no quiero decepcionarte, no nunca mas, nunca mas seré débil y saldré adelante como tu lo habrías hecho._

_Claro que ahora, la situación en la que estoy es algo complicada, Te preguntaras que ha sido de mi Pues déjame contarte, Después del intento de suicidio fui a tu tumba a despedirme pero en el camino ese maldito de Teach ataco mi barco, Ese bastardo causante de tu muerte es muy fuerte y me derroto con facilidad a mi y a toda mi tripulación, Al principio pensé que quería robarme el poder de mi fruta del diablo, Pero ese cerdo asqueroso comenzó a manosearme y… me violo… No sabes la rabia que me da recordarlo, cuando creí que todo había acabado el bastardo de barba negra tuvo el descaro de pedirme que fuera su esposa, yo desde luego le escupí en la cara y lo insulte, Luego me entere de que su plan era entregarme a la marina a cambio de un acorazado al ver que la marina no cumplió su trato Teach y su tripulación escaparon dejándome atada en el mástil de mi barco, Suspire aliviada al saber que ese martirio había terminado pero nunca me imagine que el mismísimo almirante Akuinu. Después de eso lo único que recuerdo es que desperté esposada en una celda, Trate de usar mis poderes pero era lógico que no podía debido a las esposas de Kairozen no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a imperial Down ahí un doctor llamado Vengapurk hizo experimentos conmigo, quería saber como funcionaba mi fruta del diablo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al igual que todos (Incluyéndome)… Estaba embarazada, no sabes la felicidad que dio al saber que tendríamos un hijo fruto de nuestro amor pero así como la felicidad vino se esfumo, el doctor informo que tenia 5 meses de embarazo pero debido al poder de mi fruta del diablo él bebe no se desarrollo normalmente y estaba en alto riesgo de morir No sabes la tristeza que me dio escuchar eso, yo les implore de que hicieran algo para salvarlo. Ese tal doctor Vengapurk dijo que haría todo lo posible siempre y cuando cooperara en sus investigaciones sobre las Akuma no mí, Acepte sin titubear, no dejaría que el único recuerdo físico de tu amor muriera. _

_Garp tu abuelo se entero de eso y fue a visitarme, yo le pedí que él bebe se quedara bajo su cuidado, Él se rio y me dijo que al ultimo niño que dejaron a se cargo había tenido un final trágico Pero al final de cuentas acepto, ahora estoy en el laboratorio viendo los últimos análisis, te alegrara saber que nuestro hijo ya no esta en riesgo de morir pero sé que yo ya tengo sentencia de muerte y en cuanto nazca él bebe me ejecutaran. Estoy triste por no poder ver a mi hijo crecer pero el mismo tiempo estoy feliz al saber que tu abuelo cuidara bien de él y lo educara como a ti y a luffy, no me importa si se hace marino o pirata lo único que quiero es que viva feliz al igual que tu lo hiciste , hasta ahora me han dicho que el parto será el próximo mes, el almirante Akuinu esta confiado de que moriré en el parto pero no lo hare, no moriré sin antes ver aunque sea una ves a nuestro hijo._

_Por eso escribo esta carta para darte a conocer todo lo que ha pasado desde tu muerte, ya sabes que soy muy impaciente pues se que en un par de meses estaré a tu lado, y viviremos felices por siempre viendo crecer desde el cielo a nuestro hijo _

_Pdta.: De Tu hermano no se mucho, solo sé que después de la guerra regreso a marine Ford para mostrar su respetos luego me entere que se junto con sus nakamadas y partieron hacia la isla Gyojin. Por cierto aun no se el sexo del bebe ni tampoco que nombre le pondré, Si es niño me hubiera gustado que se llamara como tu, pero los almirantes me lo prohibieron, así que, si es niño se llamara Jack y si es niña mariann._

_Sin más que decir me despido de ti, por siempre tuya. Con amor:_

_Jewerly Bonney _

_**Fin?**_

Nota del autor: Tada que tal me quedo?, si sé que esta pareja es poco probable y no tiene muchos seguidores, pero estaba volviendo a ver los capítulos de la guerra de marine Ford y me quede intrigado al ver a jewerly llorar. Bueno sin mas que decir les agradezco infinitamente por haber leído mi historia y los invito cordialmente a leer mis historias, por cierto el fic Sentimientos abordo queda suspendido por el momento mientras reditó los últimos 2 capítulos y subo otros 3


End file.
